


Dogs Love To Chase Cats

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Art, Cat Ears, Cat Tony Stark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Digital Art, Dog Steve Rogers, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please enjoy and comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Dogs Love To Chase Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) athletiger#9029
> 
> 2) i. heist fic  
> ii. tsums reveals your soulmate  
> iii. avac stony, accidental mating bites, and misunderstandings
> 
> 3) i. Arranged marriage where Howard promised Ty/Sunset/whoever his omega son Tony, but when Tony presents it turns out he's actually a submissive alpha and instead of breaking the marriage contract Howard still sends Tony over without saying a word. To hide the embarrassment they lock up Tony and claim he's still the beautiful omega, so beautiful he can't be seen by peasants so he remains hidden. Many come far and wide wanting to see Tony, but it's not until Steve and the gang arrive, wanting to bring their terrible ruling down and maybe take the beautiful omega as his price, do they realize "oh, this old alpha smithy who lives alone in the village is actually the omega prince."
> 
> ii. Alpha and Omega where alpha Natasha Stark is promised to marry Alpha Steve Rogers, but during their ball/wedding reception, Steve gets to know omega Tony Stark and the two fall in love while Natasha finally meets omega Jan van Dyne (Tony's omega bestie that Nat couldn't interact with because alpha/omega standards and all) and becomes smitten with Jan.
> 
> iii. Sub/omega Steve does everything he can to hide his status in order to keep his job. But an unfortunate encounter with his boss, Tony Stark, leads to his secret being exposed to all this coworkers and him being fired. Without a dom/alpha to support him, he'll be out on the streets in a week. But aid comes from a mysterious source, someone who appears to just wants to help. Who is this anonymous dom/alpha?
> 
> 4) DNW: infidelity, cheating
> 
> 5) Anything goes beside my dnws - I'm pretty versatile (couldn't put that on my tag list). Any other prompts and inspiration from my tag list not in my prompts.  
> Non-Ao3 stuff: hugs, love, and baking recipes <3


End file.
